Alchemist on Board(BEING REWRITTEN)
by QuirkyKit
Summary: Yuki is a girl with a dark past who tries to hide it with smiles, laughs, and childishness. When she meets the Straw hat crew, she immediately feels welcome. But when her past comes back to her, she has to make one of the worst decisions of her life. Staying with her new family and putting them in danger, or leaving them to keep them safe. Please R&R! It would be a huge support!
1. Chapter 1

**_Heya Kits~ QuirkyKit here with my first ever, One Piece FanFic!_**

**_Now this will most likely be a LuffyXOC so... yeah..._**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! Also, I know it's short, I'll try to make them longer!_**

**_Now Yuki, could you do the disclaimer please?_**

**_Yuki: Sure thing! QuirkyKit doesn't own One Piece!_**

**_Thank you Yuki-san! Now here's Yuki's bio!_**

**_I don't own One Piece or any pictures. Only Yuki. Maybe LuffyXOC, and sorry if there's any OOCness. It will also be on Quotev!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Ruelex Yuki<strong>_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Appearance: Reddish-brown hair in pigtails, bright blue eyes**_

_**Personality: Bubbly, childish, secretive, polite, shy at first**_

_**Bounty: 110,000,000 beli**_

_**Bounty Name: 'Lonely Angel' Yuki**_

**_Likes: Milkshakes, friends, animals, flying, freedom, music, singing, playing piano, anything and everything in the sky_**

_**Dislikes/Fears: Small places, the dark, bring alone, Marines, Celestial Dragons**_

_**Weapon: Devil Fruit, alchemy**_

_**Talents: Singing, flying, and alchemy**_

* * *

><p>I sighed as my little dingy rocked in the waves. How long has it been sense I saw her? I don't know. The memories played in my mind as the sun shone over the water. I remembered the times we hung out, me and her playing pranks and stealing money. It's surprising how a 8 year old like I was, got along with a 10 year old.<p>

_Nami_

I clutched the poster in my hand. When I arrived at Cocoyasi Village to find no Arlong, I was over-joyed. Then I found Nojiko and she explained everything that happened and where Nami was. After a nice meal and a hot shower, I headed out for the Grand Line. It was pretty easy since I had been there before. I then caught rides with numerous ships, and now I'm stuck in a dingy.

It's not my fault that lady left her purse on the table. Besides, who leaves over a million beli in their wallet?! Anyway, I got caught and pushed into a dingy to die. I stood up, making the boat rock in the waves.

"Nami-nee... Where are you?" I thought out loud, looking at the horizon, as a single tear ran don my face.

~Meanwhile, on a certain ship...~

"Nami! Are we there yet?!" yelled the straw hat wearing captain. He sat on the lawn on the thousand sunny, his arms stretched out above him as laid on the grassy ship. Said girl didn't reply, only stared out to the vast sea.

The orange haired navigator didn't respond, just stared out into the ocean. She had a certain red head invading her thoughts. 'I wonder how Yuki is ok? It's been 5 years...' She didn't notice Sanji calling everyone to dinner.

"Nami-swan?" asked the blonde chef, looking at the navigator in worry. Everyone looked at the navigator as well, until Usopp waved his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her trance, shaking her head. Nami looked over at the rest of the crew, forcing a smile, which everyone saw.

"Sorry guys. Is dinner ready?" she then walked into the kitchen, ignoring the stares. Even Luffy could see something was wrong. Then everyone walked into the kitchen to find Nami, once again, day dreaming while resting her head on her hand. She had a vacant look in her eyes.

Finally, everyone sat in there seat in silence before Luffy asked the question. "What's wrong Nami?" Said girl looked at him startled before looking at the rest of the crew, seeing them looking at her for an explanation. "Wh-what! N-nothing!" she blushed in embarrassment before looking away. Everyone just kept looking at her. Finally, after a couple of minutes, the navigator sighed in defeat. "You guys sure are persistent" She mumbled.

"I was thinking about a past friend" she said simply, much to the crews annoyance. "Who?" asked Luffy, stealing some food from the table. Everyone had stuff in front of them, slowly munching as the watched the navigator. Nami smiled sadly. "Her name was Yuki. I found her on shone of my hometown. Nojiko and I helped her and we became best friends, almost sisters" Nami thought about all the memories they had together. When Nami taught Yuki how to pick pocket, much to Nojiko's unliking.

Her eyes became vacant again. "Then she was taken and I haven't seen her since" Everyone looked Nami in shock and sadness. She was fazed by their looks though. She just stood up, leaving her half eaten meal on the table.

"Thank you Sanji-san. The meal was good" and she left the kitchen. Everyone looked at each other, worried of their new discovery.

Meanwhile, the navigator was sitting to the railing, sighing a at the setting sun. She then started humming a small tune that Yuki would sing.

~Meanwhile with Yuki...~

Yuki watched the sunset, a sad smile on her face before she began to sing.

~Insert 'Everything's Alright', from To The Moon, by Laura Shigihara~

Short steps, deep breath

Everything is alright

Chin up, I can't

Step into the spotlight

She said, "I'm sad"

Somehow without any words

I just stood there

Searching for an answer

When this world is

no more

The moon is all we'll see

I'll ask you to fly away with me

Until the stars all fall down

They empty from the sky

But I don't mind

If your with me,

then everything's alright

Why do my words

always lose their meaning

What I feel, what I say

There's such a rift between them

He said,

"I can't really seem

to read you"

I just stood there

Never know what I should do

When this world is

no more

The moon is all we'll see

I'll ask you to fly away with me

Until the stars all fall down

They empty from the sky

But I don't mind

If your with me,

then everything's alright

As the song ended, Yuki laid down in her dingy, while Nami went into the girls room.

What these girls didn't know was that just in the horizon was an island, each ship on either side of it. This means that this island will be the fateful island that will hold this reunion that will change the crews lives for the better!

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it! Please R&amp;R, Favorite, Follow, all those wonderful things! I would like CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISUM please!<strong>_

_**I will try to update every week, but no promises. The latest will be a month, hopefully!**_

_**Anyway, Peace Out My Kits~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Kits!

OMG! Thank you so much to **Girlwithnosoul!** Your my first Fav., Follower, and even left a review!

Thanks to **ArisuTamaZuki, Kira Tsumi, and Tsukino Aisuru - A! **

This means the world to me, and to have someone like it, I'm over the moon!

Here is another chapter for everyone who likes my story!

* * *

><p>"Oh come on gramps! All I need is a little bit of orange tuntles!" Today was not my day. I arrive at some tiny village after some stupid seaking destoryed my boat, leaving me to have to fly to the closest island. Then I find out that they only have one alchemy store. ONE! Not to mention it's run by some annoying old man who over prices everything.<p>

"You stupid girl! You think I'm going to let it for less then half the original price?! GET OUT!" and with that, the surprisingly strong old man kicked me out. Litterrally.

"Stupid old man and his annoying prices. I really needed that orange tuntle too" I mumbled, rubbing my rear end. With a huff, I stood up and and scaned the area. 'I wonder if there's anyone who could use a little less beli...' Then my eyes came across someone.

He looked a bit older than me with black hair. He had a scar under his left eye, and wore the biggest grin on his face. Resting on top his head was a straw hat. 'Perfect' I thought as I walked toward him, I kept my head down, shadowing my eyes.

I 'accidently' bumped into him, slipping my hand in and out of his pocket faster than anyone could see. "Sorry" I murmured as I continued to walk away. I glanced behind me to see him staring at me, making me gulp. 'Does he reconize me? Or did he know I took his beli?' I just continued forward until I couldn't see him anymore.

Sighing, I ran towards an alleyway and checked my find. "Eh?"

I was holding about 100 beli... That's it?! I slucked. "I can at least buy some forgent..." I said, disapointed. I then walked to the alchemy shop. I entered, inhaling the wonder smell of toxins, to medicine. This kind of stuff was my favorite. I walked over to the forgent, grabbing some forgent and walked up to the counter.

The old man looked up from his paper and growled at me. "What do you want brat?!" I tapped the forgent on the counter. He loked at it, grumbled before smirking. "Well that will be 600 beli" he said. I smirked back and placed it on the counter. "Thank you" I said, grabbing the forgent. The old man's eyes widened before looking at me with anger.

"Oi! How did you get this money brat?!" he yelled, walking out from behind the counter. "I have my ways" I said as he towered over me. i stood my ground, glaring back at him. We then heard the store door open. In came a reindeer in cloths, and a man with a swirly brow and blonde hair.

The old man glared back at me, ignoring the new 'interesting' people. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave" with a bow, I began to walk towards the door. Then a hand grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. Next thing I knew, I was hanging in the air swinging my arms and legs around. 'I hate being short' I thought.

"Now tell me brat, where did you get the extra money" the old man face me, glaring intensly. I shivered at the glare. Just when I was about to break, a leg met the old mans face, making him fly back behind the counter, letting go of me in the process. As I landed on my butt on the ground, I looked over at the blonde, who took a long drage from his cigerette. "It isn't nice to pick women up, you old man" he said, trying to look cool, though I sweatdropped at his heart eyes.

The reindeer ran over to me, before shrinking, much to my amazment. "Are you ok?" he asked as he looked over me for injuries. There was silence, while I was to shocked to speak.

"Y-you talk?!" I shreeked, jumping to my feet. He looked alarmed at my shout. He almost looked scared. "That's amzing!" and then the stars apeared in my eyes as I jumped around him, looking at his shocked state. "How did you do it? Is it alchemy? What's the potion? What ingerdients?" the tow guy looked at me as I started thinking. "Maybe a mable root with a newt tail and reindeer hair?"

"Um, Sanji? What is she doing?" asked the reindeer, looking at me confused. 'Sanji' couldn't answer. I stopped and looked at the reindeer. I silently walked up to him. He backed away, scared but I quickly nelt down by him and opened his mouth. "He looks part human, but is a reindeer so... devil fruit?" I questioned, looking at his teeth and gums.

Finally letting go of the reindeer, I started searching through my bag, ignoring the two people in front of me. The reindeer ran behind Sanji's leg, shaking. As for Sanji... "Ah, Milady~ You are so smart~" he said as he noodle danced.

"Ah!" I shouted, taking out my journal. I opened it up to find my 4 years of work. Everything from recipes to random doodles to even day events was in this book. I looked over at the boys with a big smile.

"Heya guys~ My name is Yuki and Im an alchemist in training! I would like to ask of your names?" I asked, pen and paper ready. The reindeer looked at me curiously, while the blonde spouted hearts.

"Ah~ My name is Sanji, your prince charming~" The blonde said. I nodded, writing in my journal. I looked down at the reindeer, smiling warmly. "May I have your name?" The reindeer blushed, making me giggle.

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper" He murmured shyly. I nodded and started writing in my journal. I added a few details before smiling. "Thank you for your help!" I bowed and headed for the door before stopping. Contemplating my dicision, I turned back to them and handed them the wanted poster.

"Have you seen her?" I asked. They're eyes widen, seeing the picture. 'Thats a yes!' I think as I look at them with pleading eyes. "Please tell me where Nami-nee is!"

Next thing I know, I'm being dragged by the two as they run towards the docks. "So where we going?" I asked as I ran along side them. They looked at each other, using weird telepathic powers to talk.

After a few seconds, Chopper turned to me. "Nami told us about you"

I froze. 'Wait, they really were taking me to Nami?!' "What!" I yelled. They stopped and turned to my frozen self. "You mean you really know Nami?! That she's really here, on this island?!" I felt like I could cry. Nami was here! My sister was here!

The two nodded at me, smiling at my happy face.

We then started running to the docks once more. We didn't talk, though I was to much in thought to notice if they spoke at all.

'So Nami is here. After so long, I finally get to see my sister! Will she be different, or be herself?" So many thoughts were running through my head as we entered the docking area. Though the town was small, it was right in the middle of the island, making it a long trip.

We walked up to a ship with a lion head on it. It was a huge ship and the sail had a Jolly Roger with a straw hat and a giant grin.

'So she became a real pirate. Good for her!' That was one thing we didn't agree on. I found pirates interesting and not all of them bad. She thought the total opposite.

"Nami-swan isn't on the ship right now, but should be here in the next hour or so" said Sanji as we boarded the ship. I nodded while looking around at the gorgeous ship. The grassy deck was a cool touch.

I felt a tug on my arm and looked down at Chopper who looked me curiously. "Why were you in that store Yuki-san?"

I beamed at him. "Like I said before, I 'm an alchemist in training! That store the only one that had stuff I needed. But that stupid old man over priced everything! And no -san at the end please. Makes me sound old"

Sanji looked at me curiously, while Chopper's eyes widened. "What is an alchemist, Yuki-chwan?" I smiled at him. I just opened my mouth when another voice interrupted.

"An alchemist is a group of individuals who specialize in the science of alchemy. Very rare to find these days". I looked up to see a women with shoulder-length, black hair, and piercing blue eyes. _Nico Robin_, I thought, smiling at her. "Hello Robin-san! Nice to meet you!" I said as I ran up to her and shook her hand, much to her surprise.

The shock quickly left her, leaving her smiling at me. "Hello. May I ask of your name?" "Oops! Sorry about that! I'm Yuki!" She nodded then turned to Sanji and Chopper.

"Hello Robin-chan! You look as gorgeous as ever~" said Sanji, hearts surrounding him. Robin smiled back and asked for a drink, which Sanji answered with a "Hai~" and he went to the kitchen.

As I watched this, one thought went through her mined.

'This is a very interesting crew'

* * *

><p>AN And there you have it! As I promised, here's a way longer chapter! Now, I don't know if the updates will be frequent, but I'll try my best!

QuirkyKit Out~


	3. Chapter 3

I sat with Robin, chatting about the latest book I read. I found out we have a lot in common, though are totally different. So far I've met Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin. I'm practically shaking with excitment to see Nami again! 'Is she any different? How will she react?' As I sat there, Robin must of seen me deep in thought, because she put one of her hands on my shoulder. I looked over at her to see her smiling gently.

I smiled kindly at her before standing up and stretching. I sighed contently before looking in the sky, only to freeze.

The sun was in postion. 'Crap!' I thought as I grabbed my bag beside me, before rushing towards the side of the ship. I turned to everyone on deck, who looked at me in confustion. "I'm sorry, but I have something I need to do! I should be back by sunrise. I'll see Nami then" and with that, I turned and jumped on the ship.

'Run, run, run!' I screamed in my head as I zipped through town and towards the nearby forest.

~With the crew...~

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Usopp as everyone watched the red head run into town. "She seems to be in a rush"

"Maybe she's late for something?" said Chopper, making Usopp nod. "Seems so"

While this happened, Robin looked curious. 'She seemed so tense. Is she in danger?' she thought.

Later, Nami shows up with bags of clothes in each hand. She smiled happily, thinking about the deals she got on them. They were almost dirt cheap! When she saw everyone quiet though, she stopped. Looking around at the crew Nami noticed that everyone looked like they were thinking.

Nami walked up to Robin, who looked at the navigator with shining eyes, surprisingly. "What did I miss" the orange haired girl asked. Robin smiled lovingly. "You had a visitor. She had to leave a little while ago, but should be back soon"

Now Nami was confused. 'Visitor? In the Grand Line?' It seemed Robin noticed the navigators confustion. "Your friend Yuki came"

~Now with Yuki~

I enter a cave in the middle of the island. "They said to meet here…" I say as my voice echoes through the dark walls. I look around at the dirty, cramped place.

"Your late" I jumped at the voice and turned to see Kato, standing at the mouth of the cave. I tense and get into fighting stance. Kato laughs at my tenseness.

"Oh Yuki-chan~ You don't need to be so tense. I just came to see my-" "Where's Sana and Frouge?! What do you do!" I interrupt him, glaring as I reach for my pocket potions. Kato laughs again before walking towards me.

"My, my, Yuki-chan~ They're just having a nap~ It's fine" he answered, making my eyes widened as I start to back away. I back up until my back hit the, making me tense once again.

Kato's red, demonic eyes show happiness as he stands in front of me. "Oh, Yuki-chan~ A little bird told me you were meeting a friend today" I freeze. How did he find out?! I tried to make my path clear!

Kato, seeing my distress, grinned wider, showing his teeth. "Yuki-chan~ You know 'Master' will be mad if he finds this out" I gasped. This can't be happening! This just can't!

Just when he was going to make a snarky remark, a new voice appeared. "Yo! What are you guys doing!"

I slowly looked over at the voice to find my sisters captain, Monkey D. Luffy. Kato's smiled left and was replaced with a growl as he turned to the captain as well.

"Monkey D. Luffy, eh? You don't look very strong" said Kato as he shoved his hands in his pockets and gave him a bored look. Luffy looked at Kato, his smile wiped off his face in the matter of seconds. "Oi! I'll show you how strong I am!" And then went into fighting stance.

Kato yawned as I stared at the scene in shock. Kato won't fight him, right? I prayed in my mind that he would.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood" I sighed in relief. "Though I will be seeing you all soon if she stays with you" he pointed at me, causing me to tense even more, if possible. "Bye" and with that he disappeared, a stray black rose left in the place he once stood.

I released a breath as soon as he left, falling to my knees and putting my hand on my chest. "Thank goodness. That could have gotten bad!" I laughed, flaming myself. I looked over at Luffy's sparkling face as he yelled out, "So cool!" At the trick Kato did.

I stood up and brushed myself off before walking over to the captain and held up my hand for a high five. "Thanks for coming! My names Yuki!" I smiled a giant smile. Luffy laughed at me before returning the hand gesture.

"Yo! I'm Luffy! The man who'll become king of the pirates!" He said, making my eyes fill with stars. "Really?! That's so cool!" I said, causing him to laugh again.

Then I saw him staring at me in thought. "What? Is there something on my face?" I ask. Luffy doesn't answer. Then he points at me. "Your the one who ran into me at the market today!" He said, making me freeze.

Wait, what? The only person I ran into today was… oh shoot! I stole money from Luffy! I sweat dropped at the next thing he said. "You stole my money without me noticing too! Your good!"

"Wait, so your not mad at me?!" I exclaimed, surprised when he nods. I then smile. "Hey! Can I ask a question" we say at the same time, causing us to laugh. I gesture to him to go first.

"Do you know Nami?" I laugh once again. "Yeah! I was going to ask the same thing!" His eyes brighten with joy before he grabs me and holds me over his shoulder. My mind blanks before struggle out of his grip, only for him to tighten his grip. "Let me down Luffy!" I yelled.

"No" he answers as he walks out of the cave and towards the town. I pout and cross my arms over my chest. He kept walking to the town in silence. "I'm borrrred!"I finally say when we got to town. He laughed, making me laugh as well.

"So why are you taking me?" I ask. "I'm taking you to Nami!" My smile brightened. "Hai!"

When we got to the ship, Luffy put me down. I looked around, seeing everyone eyes widened on me. I froze at one person.

Nami was standing there in front of me, looking close to tears, putting her hand to her mouth as she ran over to me before hugging me. The dam broke as tears streamed down my face as well as I buried my face in her chest. "Oh my gosh, Yuki!" I heard her mumble into my hair. I laughed, smiling happily. We looked into each others eyes, smiling.

"I'm back Onee-san" I say through the tears, making her laugh and ruffle my hair. I wiped my eyes before facing Luffy, who was smiling along with the rest of the crew. I bowed politely to him. "Thank you for taking me here, Luffy!" I say.

"Hey Yuki?" he asked. "Join my crew!" I felt everyone freeze around me as I nodded. "Sure!"

And that's how I met the crew and was reunited with my sister. It was an experience that I'll never forget.

~Somewhere nearby~

"So that's the famous Nami, eh?" Said the shadow, grinning wide. His blood eyes watched the reunion, silently. His black hair swayed in the wind. "What to do?"

"Well, Kato-sama~ I would like to bite her sweet little head off~" said one girl beside him with a giggle. Her brown hair and bright blue eyes matched her innocent appearance, though her mind was the opposite. Her name was Hoshi, also known as 'Demon Bishop' Hoshi, worth 112,000,000 beli.

"Tsk" said another one. He was leaning against a tree, staring at the girl with an annoyed and tired look. His black eyes drooped, while his dark blue hair stuck up. He was the silent but deadly one in the trio. He was Noboru, or 'Demon Knight' Noboru, worth 226,000,000 beli.

"Oh, Hoshi, you know I can't have that" said the first person, his eyes narrowing as he watched everyone on board the ship celebrate their new crewmate. He is the legendary Kato, or 'Demon King' Kato, wanted for 330,000,000 beli.

Kato smirked, "I will need my wife in top condition after all"

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed! It took me a bit, but it was worth it! Fun making it to! The moment with Nami and Yuki was the best! Anyway, please review, favorite, any kind of support is welcomed! See you Kits later!**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week since I joined and the crew is already like family to me. I even got a special room to do my experiments in! I'm in it right now!

"Just a little closer…" I mumble as I slowly pour the fizzing chemical into a neon green one. There mixtures of these weird mushrooms and a hint of strawberries. Just as I'm about to pour it in, the door slams open behind me, causing me to shake the vile and, aka, spilling to much into it.

"Hit the deck!" I yell as I drop to the floor. The boom is big, and the room is now full of weird green smoke. As it escapes through the door, I hear my idiot captains laughs in front of the door. The smoke clears to reveal as shocking room.

My once plain room is not full of strawberries, growing on the wall, ground, desks, even my bed. I pull one off the plant and take a bite. The juices flood into my mouth as the delicious flavour is in my mouth. I cheer as I hear some of the others look to see what happened.

"This is amazing! It grew delicious strawberries instantly! This is a great mistake!" I yell as I do a little dance while cheering. Chopper and Luffy run in, biting into any strawberry they find.

As I stand there proudly, Robin is looking at my creation while Usopp looks around wearily. Nami comes in to see my mess, causing me to freeze.

"Oh no" I whisper as she growls. "Yuki. Why is there strawberries all over the closet?" She asks, slowly raising her fist. I smile nervously. "W-well you s-see, I was going to make one plant when Luffy slammed the door on me and scared me, causing me to spill all of it in there. Pleasedon'thurtme!" I squeak. She huffs before glaring at me.

"Since it's your experiment, it's your responsibility to clean it up" she said as she walks out of the room. I sigh in relief before turning to Sanji who was investigating the berries.

"Sanji, can you make anything with these?" I question, gesturing to all of my berry plants. His eyes turn to heart, as he smiles. "Yes Yuki-chwan! I can anything with all these" he said, noodle dancing once again(Is that healthy?).

"Thanks! I'll help pick some, and then we can have a strawberry feast for dinner!" I say excitedly. I turn to Luffy and Chopper, who have eaten only about one eighth of the strawberries.

"Ok boys! Line up!" I shout, hoping they catch on. Luckily they did, because they did as told. I grin. "Good! Now our duty as the S.E.S is to collect any and all strawberries to be made in today's lunch! Whoever get the most into there basket gets…" I look at Chopper, Luffy, and surprisingly Usopp, making the suspense longer. They looked excited to hear what I was going to say. "They winner has the privilege to get one of my special suckers!" I see the trio's excitement as soon as they hear this.

I made these awesome suckers along time ago! They change flavours every minute. They're one of my greatest inventions!

"There is only 3 rules! First, you can eat any of the berries! Second, you can not take others berries! And the third is to have fun!" I yell, everyone nodding. "Begin!"

Each have baskets in seconds as they pick the berries. I smirk at my achievement. Nami comes over to me with a smirk as well. "Nice plan. Make it a game and they'll do it" she wipes an imaginary tear. "They grow up so fast~"

I laugh at me sisters silliness. She laughs with me and soon ruffles my hair before leaving to go to the room to map.

After ten minutes, the room is clear of any and all strawberries. I grin as I take the plant and throw them over board. The boys have there baskets, grinning to see who got more. I look at every basket, counting quietly to myself. "I have the results!" I shout. The look at me, ready to hear the answer.

"Three way tie!" Chopper and Usopp sweat drop as Luffy and I laugh. I reach into my pocket, pulling out four suckers, hand each one.

I watch as they cheer and smile. I walk over to the kitchen, seeing Sanji cooking lots of food, each dish having something to do with strawberries. I giggle before closing the door. I watch everyone one deck with a smile.

The trio of Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy are playing a game of cards while enjoying their treats. Zoro is sleeping against the mast while Robin reads her book with a gentle smile on her face. Franky and Nami are probable in their rooms, Franky inventing while Nami draws maps.

I smile softly. "So this is what families like" I mumble, biting down on my sweet before throwing the wooden stick over board. My smile falters, as I think about the past years.

'When they first got me. When they fed me and treated me like I was someone. Then they go and-' I shake my head, clearing the bad memories. I don't want to relive those.

"Yuki? You ok?" I jumped at Nami's voice before turning to see her concerned look. I force a smile. "Yeah, just fine. I'll be in our room" and with that, I headed for the girls room. I enter and sigh, placing a hand on the middle of my back. "I need to keep this from them. I don't want them to know" I mumble.

I lock the door before walking over to the rooms mirror. I slowly pull off my scarf and un-zip my shirt, to reveal me in plain white bra. I turn to look at my back and cring.

"It looks to have gotten worse" I say, slowly moving my hand over _it_. I sigh once again, before putting my shirt and scarf back on. I walk out the door and head for the bathroom. "What I need is a relaxing bath" I say, smiling. I enter the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I slowly take my clothes off before I'm only in my bra and panties. I'm about to take off my bra when I freeze.

I whip around to find Kato leaning against the door with a smirk on his face. The towel in my hands quickly covers my body, making him frown. "Oh, come on. It was a nice show" he said, placing his hand over his heart in fake hurt. I can't move, frozen in fear. I see him smile once again, before he walks towards me. "I especially like the back" I feel tears come to my eyes as I finally regesture, before screaming to my hearts content. I swiftly feel a hand against my mouth and see Kato glaring.

"Now that wasn't very good. What's wrong with me talking about our engagment mark" He says, before I slap his hand away. I glare as I cover my body, throwing the towel on my back. I hear the sound of foot steps outside the door. He looks over to the door, glaring for being interupted. I see the door knob being turned hear shouts on the other side of concern. Though I can't speak.

"Yuki!" I hear Nami yell. Finally, I whimper, though I didn't think anyone heard. Kato turns to me just as I hear the door break down, to reveal Luffy, Nami, Robin, and Zoro rushing in, the other staying back and staring at Kato.

In this moment of my distraction, Kato grabs my arm that holding my towel though it stays on my shoulders. He looks directly in my eyes as I glare back.

"I'll find you anywhere thanks to _that_" He said, making my eyes widen in horror. He laughs before turning to my crew as I just stare in front of me. "I will take my leave now" he says, bowing to my crew.

"Wait! What did you do?!" shouted Luffy as he prepares to punch. Nami took out her weather baton while Zorotakes out his swords. Kato just grins at them. Before turning back to me, causing me to stiffen. "Later, Love!" and then he was gone.

I feel tears perk up in my eyes as I feel everyones eyes on me. I hear someone run up to me, about to see if I'm alright when the towel falls, causing them to halt. I hear people gasp, seeing my back.

I had a giant tatto on my back. It was a star in a circle, with strange designs in it. The whole circle was inside a saw like circle.

I whimper before falling to my knees, shaking. "I know this" says Robin as she stares at my back in shock. Nami comes over to me, before nealing down beside me. "Yuki, did he do anything" she asked, looking at me in sadness. I shook my head before she hugs me. I dip my head into her chest before crying.

I hear Robin tell the boys to leave. Then the door closes and only girls are in the room. My cry starts to die down, before Nami breaks the silence. "Lets get you dressed sis" she says soothingly. I nod and I start to put my stuff on. Once I'm dressed, I turn to the to girls presant. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" I say. They glance at each other before noding.

~Time Skip~

I'm now sitting at the table, everyone seated except Sanji whose still making dinner, and Zoro who is leaning against the wall. Everyone is looking at me, wanting answers. I breathed in a sigh.

"You guys need to promise to keep this between us" I said, all of them nodding in promise.

"Ok. I'll start at the begining"

**A/N There you have it guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sadly, I won't be able to update next week! Please forgive me!**

**Yuki: Your not forgiven!**

**Kit: Oi! Don't be mean!**

**Yuki: Then update next week!**

**Kit: Fine! I'll try to update! I'll work my butt off to post a chapter!**

**Yuki: Good girl!**

**Kit: I'm not a dog! Anyways, I'll try my hardest to update next week, but no promises!**

**Yuki+Kit: Peace Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Kits~ I just want to say, I'm sorry for the wait and I'm sorry the chapter's so short. I'm ashamed! Ok, Fanfiction wouldn't let post this for a whole week! I promise to update again in the next week! If I don't, I'll... um...**  
>Yuki: She'll eat a dog treat!<br>**What?! No! That's disgusting!**  
>Yuki: Then you better work on the next chapter~<br>**E-ehh?! Yuki! You can't just say things like that! What if-**  
>Yuki: Enjoy the chapter! And she's really sorry it's so short!<p>

* * *

><p>It all started when I was 6. I was adopted by a nice family. I had a mom, a dad, and even a pet dog named Rowdy! It was peaceful on my island. It was one of Whitebeard's islands, so he protected us from anything. Pirates, marines, you name it. But I lost all that...<p>

~Into the Past we go!~

It was a sunny day on Mamayashi island, birds chirping, kids laughing. It was perfect. On this day, a girl with long red hair in a bow ran in the wind, giggling as her pet dog, a husky, chased after her. Her bright blue eyes held joy while she ran down the dirt road, passing a small fruit stand. "Hey old man Yoshi!" she waved, stopping in front of it while her dog stopped beside her. The dog was a big dog, his head being the same hight as her.

The man looked down at the energetic girl with a smile. "Why hello little Yuki. How was your run?" Yuki laughed, joy, filling the air. "It was awesome! Look!" she held up a jar. Inside different kinds of mushrooms, bugs, and herbs were found. "Mommy said if I got enough, that I could try to make my own potion!"

The man chuckled as the girl said her goodbyes and ran off, the dog following closely behind.

"Mommy! I got them!" Yuki yelled, running into her small house. She ran into the kitchen to see her mother, Natsumi.

The woman had long purple that went to her knees, bright green eyes, and a warm smile on her face as she hummed a small toon while cooking. She wore a white, long-sleeved turtleneck, black capris, and black sandals. Looking at her daughter with amusement, she walked over to the short girl and picked her up, holding her to her hip, causing the girl to giggle.

"Did you get all of them?" Her voice was like an angels, warmth wrapped each word. Yuki shook her head rapidly, holding out the jar full of various herds, mushrooms and bugs. "Oh, you even got a Fragrance-fly!" said her mother, smiling at the jar.

"Yeah! It flew right into my hand!" Yuki giggled as her mother ruffled her hair. "That means your a born Alchemist" said Natsumi, smiling a her daughters face. "Really?! That's amazing!" Yuki smiled a face splitting smile.

~Time skip, For the Win~

"Then you slowly stir the Blightrooms in" Yuki's face was full of concentration as she followed her mothers directions. They had finished dinner and were making Yuki's first potion. the young red-head was sticking her tongue out as she slowly stirred her creation, sprinkling the ingredients in as she went. Her mother sat next to her, observing her.

"And... There!" said Yuki as her concoction bubbled and turned green. Her mother clapped, laughing as her daughter did a happy dance. "Well done Yuki"

Just as they were celebrating, a knock was heard at the door. "I got it!' and with that, Yuki ran to he door, running past Rowdy on the way there. The young girl opened the door and smiled at the person there, though had her eyes shut, not seeing who it was. When she didn't get an answer, she opened her eyes, only to have them widen.

"Yuki, honey? Who is it?" her mother rounded the corner, only to freeze at the man at her door. Her eyes hardened as she glared. "Natsumi" The man stepped into the house, the man's glasses flashing in the light as he smirked at Yuki and her mother. Yuki slowly began to close the door, only for someone to stop it. She looked up to see another person standing at the doorway. She walked in as well, before Yuki finally closed the door.

"What are you doing here!" Yuki saw her mother's clinched fists as she glared at the man in front of her. Said man smiled sadistically, chuckling at her.

"It's nice to see you too, Natsumi" He then looked over at Yuki, causing the girl to shiver. "And you, Yuki?"

The red-head gulped, as she looked at the man. his blonde her and red and pink sunglasses. His weird feathery coat and pink zebra stripped pants. As he stared at her, she looked down at her feet, shadowing her eyes. "Hello father"

He smirked while his wife glared daggers at him while Rowdy.

"Doflamingo"


	6. I'm Sorry!

Ok, so here's the deal.  
>I have this really weird thing that I like to call 'fazing'(Not a really thing unless you belive my logic)Its where I have this thing where I go through fazes. My One Piece faze has, unfortunately, passed.<br>Please forgive me but in about 24hours, I might be deleting this story. I've lost all my inspiration and I can't really think of what to do next. But the mean word in that is MIGHT!  
>I need your help! If you guys really like this book, then I might just rewrite it(thought it may take some time)<br>I'm in a Fairy Tail faze right now so I'm already working on a fanfiction when I had this awesome idea.  
>I also figured out another thing. When and IF I rewrite, I'll put it in a book series. The books will be of every arc and will be finished by the time I publish it, so I don't have to worry about a due date. But this also means that new stories will be posted slower.<p> 


End file.
